


Gardenia Surprise

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haga had never celebrated his birthday before.  Ryuuzaki wanted to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenia Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Pike Nurseries is a store chain that specializes in indoor and outdoor plants, accessories, and landscape design.  
> Gardenia meanings: You're lovely, secret love, joy, sweet love, good luck.
> 
> Disclaimer: A certain Japanese guy named Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugi-Oh. I’m not him.  
> 

Haga stared down at the large Gardenia on the doorstep. What was that doing there? He picked the discarded flower up and examined it for a moment, but he quickly lost interest when he didn’t find any insects. With the flower still in hand, he went inside.

On the hall table was a cool drink waiting for him. Haga rolled his eyes and traded the plant for the beverage, and took a sip. It was a light and sweet flavor, rather refreshing. “Gardenia?” he deduced after looking at the flower clue. He had heard of Chrysanthemum and Rose drinks, but not Gardenia. “What is that man up to now?”

Haga walked through the townhouse, looking for his lover. “Ryuuzaki!” He grew suspicious as only silence answered him. “That idiot.” The Insect Duelist then got to the bedroom, and the scent of Gardenia became strong. “Did he rob a Pikes or something? I’m coming in!” he warned as he went inside.

What met his eyes was a surprise. The room had been decorated in garlands of Gardenia. They were on the chest of drawers, the head posts, even along the window frame. It looked like something a bride would do for her wedding. “What the hell...” he asked breathlessly. Arms wrapped around him from the side and a kiss touched his temple.  
“Happy birthday.”  
“Ryuuzaki...” Dark blue eyes gazed at the other man in confused wonder. “All of this just because of my birthday?”  
“Geez, am I that crappy of a lover that I can’t surprise you?”

Ryuuzaki led Haga to the bed, taking the drink from his boyfriend’s lax hands and placing it on the table before it could slip. “So neither one of us are girls, who gives a fuck? I wanted to give you something special. Especially since I know you’ve never really celebrated your birthday before.”  
“It would kill your reputation if I told everyone what a huge sap you really are.”  
“Nah, nobody would believe you.” With that, Ryuuzaki pushed Haga over and pinned him to the bed.

Haga raised a brow but didn’t stop as lips traveled down his neck and hands removed his glasses then his clothes. “Did my birthday give you permission to manhandle me?”  
“Yes. Don’t act paralyzed.”  
“Heh.” Haga smirked and began to pull his lover’s clothes off in return. “You could have saved me the trouble and undressed before I got here.”  
“I was making that Gardenia slushie you were enjoying.”  
“You made it? I’m impressed. You can do more than make a mess.”  
“You say that because you haven’t seen the kitchen yet.”

“What?!” Haga tried to sit up but Ryuuzaki didn’t allow him to.  
“I’ll clean it later.”  
“But my kitchen! You know I hate it when it’s left a—” Black eyes stared deep into blue. Haga lost his voice. Ryuuzaki settled all of his weight onto him, effectively trapping him on there.  
“Stay down and enjoy your birthday present.” Haga’s cheeks heated to a bright red.  
“Alright.”

It was a birthday he would never forget.  
A day filled with Gardenias.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
